2D Bendy AU Adventures
by blackdragon157
Summary: These are all of the fanfics I've written so far for shinyzango's 2D Bendy AU on tumblr. Mixed with adventures in the studio with Bendy stuck in the 2D World on a piece of paper, helping Henry to escape the studio. Then there are stories of him in the 3D world living with Henry and have crazy adventures together. AU belongs to shinyzango on Tumblr
1. Bond Never Dies

**Bond Never Dies**

Okay, so I wanna do a fanfic of shinyzango with the 2D Bendy AU she created. I am just IN LOVE with it and giant Monster Bendy! And I kept thinking when he's with around Henry is 'Looks like a cinnamon roll, but can actually kill you' and I can see how their bond is strong, so this is kinda based on the other fics that nyrandrea and sapphireclaw did (My heart…it gone done broken when I read them) so here it is!

* * *

Henry gasping as he looks around for the piece of paper that had the little cartoon, Bendy. He lost the paper when he fought off Searchers and lost the paper to them in the process.

 _"There's too many, Henry!" Bendy shouted when a large group of searchers found them, Henry swinging his ax the best he can while held onto the paper. Just as Henry thought that he got rid of them all, more Searchers appear, making him weaker and weaker by the minute._

 _"Y-You're right…we need to get out of here–" His sentence was cut off when one trips him by pulling his injured leg, which the other 'Bendy' gave him that injury hours ago._

 _"HENRY!" Henry stilled when he saw a Searcher got a hold of the paper Bendy was on. "Bendy, NO!" Henry stood up the fastest he could muster and tries to grab the paper, but all of the searchers disappeared into the ground, the paper gone as well that had Bendy on it_

 _"BENDY!"_

 _He could hear Bendy crying for Henry's name until it all gone silent, only the pumps that was flowing with ink pumping through the walls._

Henry was in a desperate search for his friend now, which he had been at it for the last hour, calling for his name. "Bendy!? Where are you!?" Henry shouted, still looking for Bendy as he looks at one room, but found it completely empty.

Where did they take Bendy at?

He was even running out of energy, but he couldn't give up–

 **"Thoom….thoom….**

Henry knew that sound as he walked carefully to the source and he tensed, seeing the Pentagram with the large black heart was thumping regularly and standing in front of the pentagram…

…was the other 'Bendy'

Along with the Monster Bendy.

Just as Henry was going to call for Bendy, something was terribly wrong with him. The teeth were sharper, even the horns were sharper and his small white eye was shaking and slit.

He was in that form too long.

He had to figure out how to keep him calm. He had to think rationally as he crept into the room, trying to be stealthy as possible without the other 'Bendy' knowing that he was there. However, the 'Bendy' turned to where he was hiding, the smirk growing wider and made a hissing sound.

That got Bendy's attention as he turned to where the other 'Bendy' was pointing. Henry sighed softly, knowing that he was found as he stood up from his hiding spot. Bendy lets out a warning growl, his clawed hands digging into the wooden floor as Henry took a step forward, now in the open.

The other 'Bendy' smirked and looks at the two before standing back, as if he was enjoying this and letting Henry try to get his friend back. Henry took a deep breath and kept walking slowly towards Bendy.

"Bendy….hey…" He smiled sadly, his hand slowly raising up. "it's me bud…it's me, Henry, I'm right here, bud….come back to me." He said as calmly as he could. Bendy seemed unfazed by his calls to him, growling more deeply and threatening. The other 'Bendy' clapped his clawed hands together, the smirked growing wider and wider, enjoying the prey failing to get his 'friend' back.

"I know you can hear me, bud…" His hand stretched out to him, the growls kept going from Monster Bendy. "I-I know you can…" Henry gulped gently, still getting closer and closer to him. Through Bendy's vision, it was all blurred and could only see a blur image in front of him. But…that voice…it was so familiar.

Henry could see Bendy now struggling to regain his conscious, his form switching back and forth from his calm form to his rampage mode, Henry's voice breaking through the barriers of the rage inside of him, whining and roaring loudly.

"You would never hurt me, Bendy….." Henry was now mere inches away from Bendy.

"…you would never hurt me…." Henry rest his hand on Bendy's face, not looking away from him. Bendy stilled and lets out a whine, inky tears forming around his eye when he felt that familiar touch. The 'Bendy's' grin seemed to fallen when he saw what was happening.

How is he doing that?

"Please, Bendy…you…are my best friend….I told you I was going to get us out of here…I told you that you are stuck with me." He smiled sadly, Bendy's whine became louder, the inky tears rolling down his cheek. The 'Bendy' growled and snapped his fingers, the Pentagram heart thumping louder.

Bendy growled as his teeth became sharper, the pupil slit again and the large growls returned. Henry came closer to Bendy, his hand still on Bendy's face. "No, Bendy…it's okay, I'm here…I told you this before…you are not a monster…you're not one of them…."

Henry can feel something warm and wet running down his cheeks, knowing that he was crying silently. His walls were breaking down as well. "I'm not leaving you….I'm not letting you go…" Henry's voice was hoarse and choked before resting his forehead against Bendy's large one.

Bendy lets out a whine, looking at Henry as his own inky tears rolled down his cheek, letting out a sad whine. "I am getting us out of here. I am gonna help you, Bendy. We are family…you are my best friend and my family, Bendy."

Bendy whined loudly and shook his head, making Henry pulled away, looking at Bendy. That is then when Bendy looks up at him and whined, his teeth and horns back to normal. His eye was also normal as inky tears rolled down his cheeks.

"That's it, Bendy, that's it! I'm here!" Henry smiled, his hand resting against Bendy's cheek and that only earned a loud whine again, leaning into his touch, letting one of his large hands rest on Henry's arm–

A roar was heard.

Both Bendy and Henry looks over to see other 'Bendy' having a snarl look, his clawed hands extended out. It crouched down, ready to charge and Bendy placed one arm on Henry, his back hunched up and growled loudly. He's not letting it hurt his human again.

Just as the other 'Bendy' charged at them, Bendy just swiped it against the wall, making a splattering sound. The puddle of ink slid down from the wall, taking their opportunity as Bendy picked Henry up gently with his massive hand before placing him on his back.

Bendy ran out of the room, away from the other 'Bendy' and the Pentagram heart. By the time the other 'Bendy' reformed, they were gone. The other 'Bendy' growled and lets out a roar that echoed through the studio.

 **00~00**

Bendy was gasping as he slowly came to a halt, slowly grabbing Henry and placed him down gently. When Henry looks up at him, Bendy was shaking and whined loudly.

Henry could only smile sadly. "Hey, hey….it's okay…I'm just glad that you're okay…" He said, placing his hand on his arm, which Bendy flinched, but did not pull away. "…I told you I wasn't going to abandon you–"

He was cut off when Bendy pulled him into a hug, his large arms wrapped around his small frame. He was going to ask if Bendy was okay, but felt a large blop of ink fall onto his shoulder, seeing Bendy silently crying. Henry sighed softly and wrapped his arms the best he can around his large friend.

"It's okay….you are okay….you're back and that's all that matters…." He whispered, feeling Bendy shake from the sobs. They stood in their embrace for a few more minutes, Henry hushing him and comforting him the best he could until he felt Bendy not shaking.

"…go on back on your page, bud…you need it…" He whispered. Bendy nods, pulling away to look down at Henry. He placed his forehead against Henry's, whining softly and Henry smiled, closing his eyes. "Love you too, bud."

Bendy's form dissolves, leaving a large puddle of ink with a worn out piece of paper in the middle. Henry sighed softly and walked over to picked it up. He smiled softly and sighed deeply when he saw Bendy asleep. He was curled up, breathing softly while he slept on the line he drew for him.

"…rest well, my friend. You've earned it." He smiled. He looks around before standing up slowly. "A nap sounds good right about now…" He thought before continuing down the large hallway, thinking of what happened back in the room.

Their bond was strong, between himself and Bendy. So strong that it went through the pentagram and the other 'Bendy'. He hoped that their bond will stay that way;

Strong and forever.

—

Well, this took me some time to make. I love the bond and the 2D Bendy and Henry and I can't wait to see what else is in store that shinyzango has for us.

Until then,

Pooka-Dragon aka blackdragon157


	2. Going home

**Going Home**

* * *

Henry made his way to the Ink Machine, at first stiffed because he had no clue if the way to the machine was still boarded up. But as he walked to the way where the machine was at, he looks at Bendy.

He was still asleep, exhausted from all of the fights from the searchers and Henry couldn't blame him. He sighs softly, still continuing as he kept walking the best he could with the injured leg in the progress and made his way down the hall.

There lay the Ink Machine.

It was still boarded up when he last saw it and knew what he had to do.. He looks down at the ax he had, using it as a crutch for the time being, and took a deep breath. As he balanced himself with one leg, he used the ax in one hand since his other hand is holding the paper that had the little devil on it.

With the strength he had left, he cuts the boards down that blocked his way to the machine, jolting Bendy out of sleep. _"W-Wha? What's going on?"_ Bendy asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're here, buddy…" Henry smiled, then looks at the machine. He really didn't know how to work on the machine at all, since he left before Joey even bought the machine. "….got any plans, Bendy?" Henry asked, still looking at the machine.

At first, Bendy didn't have a response, not knowing how the machine works either, but then saw the opening at the top. _"…..put me inside the machine."_ That made Henry tense up immediately.

"B-Bendy, I can't do that! What if you'll get killed!?" Henry asked, making Bendy jolt a bit when he raised his voice, but he stood his ground. _"Henry, I don't like the idea either, but do you see any other way!?"_ He asked, making the two just stare at each other.

"….what if it doesn't work…." Henry asked, not wanting to lose his only friend he had in this hell hole. This earned a sigh from the dancing demon and poked the finger Henry was holding the paper with, getting his attention.

 _"….please, Henry…."_ Bendy looks at him sadly, making Henry sigh deeply and nods. "….please come back in one piece…" He whispered, finding the switch on the wall, turning on the machine. The gears started to grind against each other, the pumps moving and the main entrance and exit of the machine came to life, moving to produce the ink it was made to do.

Henry seemed hesitant of dropping the paper in the entrance of the machine, but a look from Bendy gives him assurance and they both nod at each other. Henry had to look away, thinking that there's a fifty percent chance that Bendy may or may not make it. He slowly loosen his grip….

…dropping the paper into the machine.

This made the machine get louder for some reason, starting to pump even faster as well, making Henry stand back a few feet from the machine, his heart pounding hard and heavily against his chest.

Both from fear and from hope.

He kept praying, praying, that Bendy would make it. He didn't want to lose him.

His only friend and family.

His heart seemed to freeze now when he saw the machine suddenly paused, not moving at all. "Bendy!? BENDY!" He ran over to the machine, suddenly pounding it against the side, hoping that he could hear him inside of the machine, but it was all silence. "No…..no, Bendy…." Henry dropped to his knees, tears forming into his eyes.

"Bendy, no…." He clenched his eyes shut, now shaking tremendously. He didn't make it…and it was all his–

A sudden blop of ink suddenly dropped out of the machine, and something was…breathing.

Henry seemed to stiff and looks up, and he was in shocked of who was standing by the machine.

Bendy.

Bendy was checking over himself, feeling his head and arms, as if thinking he was in a dream. Did it work? Was he finally in the real world as a 3D figure? When he kept looking at himself, he suddenly starts to feel something wet rolling down his cheeks, slowly checking to see that it was inky tears.

It was real.

He turned over to see Henry, who was on his knees, looking at the animation with tears in his eyes. _"…..Henry?"_ Bendy suddenly called out, his voice shaky and Henry smiled with relief. It worked.

"Bendy…"

Henry didn't have time to react when he suddenly felt the ink demon lunged at him, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. His shoulders starts to shake, inky tears rolling down his cheek and landing on Henry's shirt. The only thing that Henry could do was hug him tightly in return, making the little demon sob even harder.

"It's okay…..it's okay, I'm here…." Henry whispered, rubbing the demon's back in soft circles, rocking him back and forth as he lets the little demon cry his heart out until he felt better. Henry was doing his best to keep his own tears at bay, but was failing.

Henry felt the grip on his shirt loosen and Bendy's breathing calmed down as well. When he turned his head to look at Bendy, he smiled sadly when he saw that Bendy was asleep, emotionally exhausted.

As gentle as he could, he stood up with Bendy in his arms, slowly limping out of the room. As he saw the exit come to view, he had to make sure that the trap door was closed when he looks down, taking a very cautious step against the door. When he was satisfied that it would hold, he walked over to door and slowly opened it.

He winced from the sudden light from the sun, being in the Studio for so long, but can see that the sun was setting down, night starting to come. Henry glanced down at Bendy, who was still asleep. This made him smile a little while he walked over to his car, slowly opening it and placed Bendy gently in the passenger seat. Henry closed the door, walking around so that he could get into the driver's side

Henry rolls down the windows to let the air in, then placed his worn out jacket over Bendy's shoulder, making it a blanket and he smiled softly. He was tired himself as he leaned back, groaning when his bones protested. But he ignored it, sleep calling for him while he wrapped one arm around Bendy, letting him snuggle up against his side. The only thing can be heard was the crickets chirping as dusk came, and the gentle breathing from the animator and the creation.

 **00~00**

Bendy tossed and turned in his sleep, whimpering. Inky tears rolled down his cheeks, his hand reaching out in front of him. _"H-Henry? Please wake up…I'm s-sorry…"_ Bendy whimpered in his sleep. His form starts to dissolve as well in his sleep, the tears coming even more.

 _"I-I didn't mean it…I didn't…"_ He tossed and turned in his sleep before jolting awake. _"HENRY!"_ He gasped as he looks around, breathing heavily. He was unsure of where he was. It was a place he was unfamiliar with, making him shake even more, his breathing hitching a little. Where's Henry? Did it fail and he was back where he was at the Studio?

 _"H-Henry…"_ He was clenching to his head, trying to calm down–

He suddenly felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace, making him stiff immediately, but then recognize the familar touch. _"….Henry…."_ Bendy called out for softly. "Yeah…it's me…you're safe…"

It didn't stop Bendy from clenching to the front of his shirt, sobbing into his chest of the nightmare, but Henry didn't say anything, only holding Bendy tightly to his chest and let him cry it out.

"…I was gonna wake you when we got to my home, but you were exhausted…" Henry said, feeling Bendy finally calm down and the little Demon glanced around. The place did look like somewhere Henry would live at and looks over to see a basket, which had a pillow and some newspapers that had a lot of ink absorbed in it.

"Sorry bud…it was the only thing I could find in short notice for you to sleep in." Henry chuckled nervously, but Bendy shook his head. _"N-No…I like it…"_ He said. Bendy was getting tired again, the warmth coming from Henry was helping him calm down, but he had to stay awake.

Henry chuckled a bit when he saw Bendy struggling to stay awake again, so he slowly stood up, Bendy in his arms and walked over to a recliner. Once he was settled in, he grabs a blanket and wraps it around them both.

Henry knew what Bendy was thinking.

The small ink Demon snuggled up against Henry, curling up against his chest and listened to Henry's heartbeat. It beats loud and strong, making him think of how brave he was in the studio.

 _"…Henry?"_ Bendy called out and he hummed in response, about half asleep, but heard Bendy's question.

 _"….thank you….for everything…"_ He said slowly before sleep finally consumed him. Henry smiled tiredly, squeezing Bendy with one arm affectionately and relaxed.

"….you're welcome, Bendy…" Henry soon dozed off, both of their snores being heard in the small home.


	3. Exhaustion

**Exhaustion**

* * *

Henry had his eyes half open, a mug of coffee in his hands as he looks at one report, sighing deeply. It was so late at night and he has been pulling an all-nighters for the past few days.

Not only was his work getting busy, but the reports he had to do seemed to be getting heavier and heavier by the day.

He was going to drop from exhaustion soon if this keeps going.

Henry takes another sip of the coffee. As he ran his hand through his hair, he glance at the time at his watch.

Almost two in the morning.

He groans from exhaustion, writing something down on the report. "…this is gettin' ridiculous…" He yawned before shaking his head to get himself to wake up. Because ever so slightly, he can feel his eyes drooping down so much from exhaustion.

Just as he got to his five of the fifteen pages he had to fill, he jolts when he felt a hand on his arm. He glances down to see Bendy, having one small blanket in one arm that also had a bendy plush. He looks up at Henry with tired eyes.

"What's wrong, bud? You had another bad dream?" Henry asked, picking him up gently while smiling tiredly.

 _"…no, I just couldn't sleep…."_ He replied, snuggling up to his chest. Henry smiled a bit more and rubbed Bendy's head, just right in between his horns. "Yeah, I can't either, bud…" He said.

He glance at the report that still yet needs to be done, but he needs to get Bendy to sleep first. "You want me to read you a bedtime story?" He asked, but he got a surprise look when he felt hands on his cheeks.

 _"…Henry, when did you last sleep…?"_

Henry smiled a bit and pats his hand. "I'm fine, Bendy. Don't worry." He said, even though his voice sounded like exhaustion. Bendy wasn't buying it as he made his eyes narrowed at him, a deep frown on his face.

"…what?"

 _"I know you're lying to me, Henry."_ Bendy said, crossing his arms over his chest, but it made the Bendy plush he had make a squeaking sound. "Bendy, I told you, I'm fine. It's my boss wants me to finish up a few paperwork is all."

Henry glanced at the table beside him, seeing a case that was filled with paperwork that was nearly overfilling the case.

Yep, he's definitely lying.

 _"Henry, please. I know this job helps you and all, but it's running you to the ground…for me?"_ Bendy asked, a worried frown on his face as he placed both of his hands on Henry's arm.

This made Henry sighed deeply. He knows that the little guys is worried about him, but he was just not use to having someone care about his health and well being in such a long time. His father was still in service when he came back from the war and he does not talk to his mother as much.

So he wasn't use to it.

"Bendy….I know you're worried about me, believe me I do, but my work is so heavy on paperwork right now that I can't rest until it's done…it will go down soon…I hope so…" He whispered at the last part.

Bendy huffed a bit out of annoyance and hopped down from Henry's lap, walking out of the room. "Bendy, please don't be mad…." But the little guy was long gone and he sighs deeply.

He placed his head in his hands, sighing deeply. How was he gonna fix this now–

He was cut off when he suddenly felt two big hands on his side, lifting him out of his chair. He had a surprise look on his face as he was now being settled down into something. He looks up to see Bendy in his monster form, actually cradling him in one of his large arms.

"Bendy, I'm fine."

Bendy did not make a respond nor did he move from his spot. He seemed to have an annoyed look on his face still, staying in the spot he was in. Henry huffed a bit and tried to get up.

But this made Bendy push Henry back down in the same spot, crossing his arms a bit. "Bendy, you're acting ridiculous." Henry said, a flat look on his face. Bendy just grunts in response.

It was s a silent moment for them both before Henry sighed. "…I'm sorry, bud."

That made Bendy look down at him, his expression falling a bit to show that he relaxed for the moment. "…I know you're worried about me and everything, I'm just not use to it after so long…I don't talk to my mom, I don't have siblings. Ever since I've came back…being alone was something I was so use to…I just don't know how to react to it now with you living with me…so I'm sorry if I was rude…."

It was silent for a moment before he felt something wet on the side of his face. Bendy was nuzzling him gently as he lets out a whine. Henry smiled a bit and pets his head. "…thanks, bud." He smiled.

But this didn't let Bendy let go of Henry, though. He kept him where he was and Henry didn't have the strength to fight back. He sighed deeply, leaning back a bit.

"…yer not playing fair, bud….you know that?" He asked, feeling his eyes droop. Soon enough, Henry was in a deep sleep breathing softly. This made Bendy relax as well, then looks at the paper on his desk.

Maybe he can do something about that?

 **00~00**

Henry never felt so comfortable for the past few months. Of course, the moment was cut off when his phone starts to ring next to his bed. He groaned as he tiredly tries to grab the phone. As it kept ringing constantly, he groaned louder until after many times of trying to grab it, he finally grabs it and opens it.

"…hello?"

 _"Henry, this is Mrs. Caster. I'm calling about the reports."_ He tensed when he heard that it was his boss calling. "Y-Yeah, yeah, I'll turn those in for you–"

 _"Actually, someone turned them in already for you. Some note was on my desk that had your paperwork on there complete. And I want to apologize for giving you long hours of work days."_

Henry sat up, running a hand through his hair. "It's nothing, really. I'm use to it." He replied. _"Well…you were suppose to come in today at nine, but since it's past noon." Henry stilled and looks at the time, seeing that it was past noon._

"Shit! I'm sorry, I'll be there in five minutes–"

 _"Henry, don't worry about it. Look, I know you're tired and the hours were really non-stop. So I'm going to let this go for once, okay? But I expect you to be back next Monday, okay? I won't go easy next time." He could hear a chuckle in her voice._

"Yes, ma'am."

 _"Good. See you Monday–"_

"Wait, who was it that left the note?" He asked. She was silent for a minute. _"Not so sure. It was splattered with ink, but that's all I can tell."_ She said and Henry sighed. He knew who did it.

"…okay, thank you." He hangs up and sighed. He was in his bed when he last remembered that he was with Bendy when he fell asleep. He may as well check on the little guy.

And when he was about to enter his room, he saw Bendy passed out on a large bean bag that he purchased. Henry smiled as he rubbed the top of Bendy's head. This seemed to rustle Bendy out of his sleep.

He look so exhausted, having bags under his eyes to show his exhaustion. _"Henry?"_ Bendy called out in his sleep and Henry smiled. "Shh…go on back to sleep, bud…" He whispered, still rubbing Bendy's head. But he wasn't having it as Bendy tiredly crawled over to Henry. Henry smiled tiredly at that as he held the little guy in his arms.

"…we better get some sleep…I think we both need it." He smiled as he stood up slowly, going back to his room. "….you are amazing, bud…you know that?" He asked and Bendy glanced at him tiredly, his arms wrapped loosely around Henry's neck.

 _"…I didn't want you to be so tired, though…"_ He said and Henry smiled. "….I know, bud…I know…."

He made his way to his bed, slowly laying down on his bed with Bendy snuggled up to him. "…sleep tight, bud…"

Henry soon enough passed out from exhaustion, Bendy asleep as well. They were both tired, but they knew that things will be better soon.


End file.
